Another Survivor: The Story of Maggie Browning
by Candied Zombie
Summary: Maggie Browning is my Walking Dead OC. This is my story about how she would get into the story. Yes, I am now shipping Maggie and Carl. :)


_**Maggie's P.O.V.**_

-I can't believe it. My parents are actually walkers. When I first saw them that way I didn't even both to even **try** and kill them. I just ran. I didn't stop once. Not even when walkers were in front of me. I just ran in a different direction. I didn't stop when my legs were burning like the fires of Hell. I didn't stop when my heart was beating so hard in my chest that I could feel it in my entire body. I only stopped when I collapsed and everything went black.

_**Carl's P.O.V. **_

-Me and Daryl were in the woods surrounding the prison after we had taken care of a snare Daryl had set yesterday. There was a rabbit in it when we got to it. I know it's not much, but it's something.

-I turned my head to crack my neck when I saw a girl lying on the ground on her back, either dead or unconscious, I wasn't sure. But I couldn't leave her there anyways, especially if she was still alive. She had walkers coming towards her from behind.

-"Hold up!" I yelled at Daryl as I put my arm out in front of him and went over to the girl, crouching down and picking her up in my arms and moving her hair out of her face and took a good look at it. She was still alive. She was actually really pretty. Daryl shot a walker right in the head with his crossbow as I got up and ran off, Daryl soon following.

-We ended up back at the prison in one piece, thank God. I immediately went to my room, since she was hurt or didn't have a fever. I laid her down in my bed and pulled my swivel chair up to the bedside and sat in it crosslegged, sighing as I began waiting for her to wake up.

_**Maggie's P.O.V.**_

-I finally woke up in a warm bed and to see a ceiling up above me. How did I get here? Where am I? I looked over to see a boy about my age cross legged in a swivel chair reading a comic book. He had blue eyes, brown hair, freckles all over his face and he had a cowboy hat on. I didn't feel as if I was in danger or anything, but I sat up quickly and looked at him. He looked straight at me.

-"Who're you?" I asked. I guess it sounded a bit hostile because he put up his hands like I was aiming a gun at him, the comic book dropping into his lap.

-"Relax. My name's Carl Grimes." He replied to my question. He didn't look entirely like a Carl, but, hey, what can you do? I didn't have control over what he was named. "You?" He asked me.

-"Maggie... Maggie Browning." I said, smiling a bit as I brushed my hair out of my face. I held out my hand to him and we shook hands gently.

-"There's someone else named Maggie, but she's older than you." Carl said. My face lit up a bit.

-"Really?" I asked. Carl nodded. "Wow, small world." I looked around the room, which I now figured to be Carl's room. "So, where am I exactly? And where'd you find me?" I had a whole bunch of questions, but I decided not to overwhelm his mind with them.

-"Me and another guy found you in the woods after we got done on a snare somewhere out in the woods. You had walkers right behind you and I saved you just in time. You're in a prison we're using as a big safe house." Carl explained, picking up the comic book and setting it on a nightstand. Dang, I didn't know I was out long enough for walkers to find me! He then got up from his swivel chair and held his hand out to me. "I'll show you around, introduce you to everybody." He smiled at me. I smiled back and got up and took his hand.

-"Thanks, Carl." I thanked him, and we both walked out of his room and into the hallway of the prison.

_**Carl's P.O.V. **_

-The first place I led her to was my dad's little garden he had over by the edge of the prison, but it was still in the fence. And I decided to introduce her to him while I was at it, since he was already there.

-"Maggie, this is my dad, and his little garden." I chuckled, my dad straightening up and turning to look at us. Maggie smiled and waved at him. Dad smiled back and held his hand out to her. Even though it was dirty because he'd been working in the garden, she took it and shook it like it was sparkling clean.

-"Rick Grimes." He introduced himself.

-"Maggie Browning." She introduced herself.

-"So you're that girl Carl and Daryl found out in the woods?" He asked. Maggie nodded.

-"My parents turned into walkers earlier today and I just ran. I didn't even bother to kill 'em!" She hugged herself and looked down at the ground. I couldn't help but put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "I just kept running until I passed out from exhaustion..."

-"Don't worry, we've all lost someone we loved here." I said. My mom died after he gave birth to my sister, Judith, who wasn't my dad's baby. I had to kill her to prevent her from becoming a walker... "That's right." Dad sighed, but then looked at us.

-"Why don't you go find Daryl or Lizzie and Mika or someone?" He asked. Those sounded like people she'd get along with pretty well, since Daryl helped me get her back here. I nodded and me and Maggie walked off.

_**Maggie's P.O.V. **_

-Carl's dad seemed like a pretty good guy. Carl told me that he was a sheriff before all this happened as we walked past some water tanks. I guess that's where he got the cowboy hat from.

-"Newbie?" A tall African American man asked us as he stopped in front of us and we stopped. I looked up at him and Carl looked at both of us.

-"Maggie, this is Tyreese. Tyreese, this is Maggie." He introduced us. I smiled and held out my hand to Tyreese. He shook my hand gently. He was a pretty big guy. "Me and Daryl found her out in the woods while we were coming back from getting a rabbit from a snare Daryl'd set up." Carl explained. Tyreese nodded.

-We all conversed a little, then we parted so Carl could show me around more and introduce me to everybody. I got to see everything he usually sees and I got to make a lot of friends, including two little girls named Lizzie and Mika and Carl's little sister Judith. Then I got to meet a really nice African American lady named Michonne. Then I got to meet Daryl. I actually like it here!

_**Author's P.O.V. **_

_**2 Months After Maggie Was Found...**_

-Maggie was beside Carl with her rifle that he had taught her to shoot, aiming at **(DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!) **the Governer, Brian Heriot, or previously named Philip Blake, who was at the fence with his militia who also had their guns aimed at them and the others at the fence. But the thing was that Herschel and Michonne weren't even at the prison at the time! But suddenly, Brian's militia members brought them out.

-Maggie gasped and lunged at the fence, dropping her rifle. "No!" She shrieked as Carl holstered his pistol and held her back. Brian smirked at her and looked to Herschel and Michonne.

-"Is that your girlfriend, kid?" Brian asked Carl sarcastically. Then Rick jumped in.

-"You leave my son out of this!" He growled. "We could all live here together, put Woodbury behind, everything!" He tried to persuade him. But it seemed to have no effect.

-"It could work, but it can't." Brian said, then took Michonne's katana out of its scabbard on her back, then put it close the Herschel's neck.

-After Brian threatened to kill Herschel and Rick tried to convince him that people can change and that they could live together and put Woodbury aside, Brian said,

-"Liar." And then, he swung and nearly decapitated Herschel, but cut right into his neck. Maggie screamed in horror and Rick shot the Governor right in the arm, who grunted in pain and ran off to a safe spot. Both groups opener fire on one another. Carl fire a few shots, then grabbed Maggie's hand and ran off. Maggie had a confused look on her face the whole time.

-He stopped towards the back of the prison and let go of her hand. "Stay here and stay safe." Carl said. He was just about to run back before Maggie grabbed his arm.

-"I'm not a little girl, Carl!" She barked at him.

-"I never said you were! I just don't want you to get hurt!" He back, yanking his arm out of her grip and running off.

-"Carl!" Maggie yelled after him, but it was too late. She groaned nervously before she heard the moaning and hissing of walkers. She gasped and looked back, unholstering her pistol and slinging her rifle over her back, the strap around her body.

_**Maggie's P.O.V. **_

-**"Carl!"** I screamed as I aimed my pistol at a walker and shot it in the head. I kept screaming Carl's name every few shots. God, why did he leave me?!

_**Carl's P.O.V.**_

-I could hear Maggie screaming my name, but I couldn't leave. Not now at least. I wanted to help her, I really did. I love her. I hope she's alright... That's it. I'm going! I ran off to find Maggie."I'm coming, Maggie, hang on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I raced off to find her.

_**Maggie's P.O.V. **_

-It took me a while, but I did it. I got rid of them. Or at least the ones coming after me. Suddenly, I heard Carl's voice screaming, "I'm coming, Maggie, hang on!" I was happy and angry with him at the same time. Angry at him for leaving me in the first place and happy with him that it didn't take him long for him to come back.

-I looked back panting and saw him racing towards me with -I swear- tears in his eyes. I slouched in my standing position and I hugged him as he practically slammed into me as he hugged me tightly with his pistol in his right hand.

-"I'm sorry, Maggie!" He cried, small sobs wracking his body. I guess he was crying. It wasn't a factor in me forgiving him. It was the fact that I loved him that I forgave him.

-"It's alright, Carl." I said softly, stroking the back of his head gently. We both looked at each other, then back as we heard walkers. We both aimed our pistols -with one arm each around each other- and fired at two of them, both bullets hitting one each in the skull. We both grinned at each other and went off to find Rick, at least.

-But suddenly, an explosion went off just near us at a wall right next to us. I screamed and hugged Carl tightly. Luckily, we weren't hurt. We looked and saw the tank the guy in the eye patch he was wearing had coming in over the fence. I gasped and Carl raced off with my hand in his and we ran straight past the tank.

-Rick eventually found us in the prison and he immediately asked us, "Where's Judith?"

-"I don't know." Carl said, and I shook my head in agreement. Me and Carl helped Rick walk as we went off to find Judith, or anyone that had her.

-But, we didn't find Judith. We found her car seat. Soaked in blood. The walkers... Did they? Carl immediately burst into tears as he turned and used up all his remaining ammunition on the nearest walker, bawling his eyes out.

-"Carl, stop it!" I cried with my voice choked up with tears. Me and Rick led Carl away and we all got out of the burning prison, which when I looked back was overrun with walkers. Rick kept telling Carl not to look back as we went off into the woods surrounding the prison.

_** The End... Or Is It?**_


End file.
